


binary sea

by heavydirtyjish (orphan_account)



Series: non-binary beans [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Agender!Josh, Cute, Fluff, Genderfluid!Tyler, LGBTQ, M/M, and josh gets their nails painted, frick off gender rolls, non binary characters, oh shit whaddup im starting a series, teen bc i curse a lot oops i try not to, tyler got a new skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heavydirtyjish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>non-binary beans getting excited over fashion and the sea</p>
            </blockquote>





	binary sea

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Title is from Binary Sea by Death Cab and this fic has nothing to do with that song at all i just thought the binary bit is noice bc they're non-binary so irony lmao what am I at and sea bc there's stuff about the sea and yeah  
> 2) i've finally managed to make a not sad fic and yeah imma turn it into a series of one shots with my lil non-binary children  
> 3) if i offend any genderfluid people by being inaccurate or anything im so sorry im agender so im not really knowledgable on that other stuff but ill try (or probably avoid explaining it in the fic if u feel)  
> 4) thank you for reading fammos xx
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO IF I SLIP UP ON THE PRONOUNS I DONT MEAN TO I USUALLY WRITE MT BABS WITH HE/HIM PRONOUNS BUT I USED THEY/THEM FOR THIS

Josh Dun was awoken but a like tapping on their bedroom window. I mean if this were some teen romance film that’d be normal right? You wouldn’t question that shit one bit. But this wasn’t one of those movies and Josh was terrified because, honestly, who the literal fuck would be tapping on their window at 12 pm at night?! Grabbing a bat and cursing themself for moving into a bungalow because it was so easy to break into his room and murder them at night, Josh made their way to the window, prepared for the worst. They almost cried with relief when they saw that it was just Tyler, their best-friend-maybe-partner-not-really-sure. 

Tyler started rambling on and on about a shopping trip that they went on today, talking about all these shops without talking a single breath and Josh didn’t really know anyway to shut them up other than kissing them lightly on the lips. Tyler immediately shut up and responded by kissing Josh back and wrapping their arms around the shorter one’s waist. Josh pulled away from the kiss after a minute or so, slightly confused because are friends really meant to kiss like that? Either way, they didn’t really care and there were more important questions anyway like why the actual fuck Tyler came through their bedroom window at midnight. Josh voiced their inquiry and excitement sparked up in Tyler’s eyes again. They were wearing lilac eyeshadow and Josh made a mental note to compliment them on it later. 

“I would’ve been over earlier but I got the late bus home and I was planning on showing you tomorrow but I couldn’t sleep, I was so excited and I had to show you Joshie, I had to,” Tyler paused to take a breath, all of it had been knocked out of them by their rambling.

“What was so important that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow, Ty?” Tyler smiled at the nickname and pulled an old grey rucksack off of their back. Josh raised their eyebrows because really Tyler had come all this way to show them a tattered old bag?! It seemed a bit pointless but they didn’t really question it. Tyler smirked at Josh, knowing what they were thinking and knowing how much more excited that meant they would get when they saw that a falling apart rucksack isn’t all they brought with them.

“Jishwa no, you don’t understand, I had to show you it was, like, vital for life, or something, I don’t even know just look” and with that Tyler pulled a printed skater skirt from their rucksack, watching as Josh’s coffee coloured eyes lit up with recognition as they recognised “The Great Wave”, their favourite art, like, ever. What falls out of Josh’s mouth is a string of curse words interjected with compliments until Tyler finally shows them the best bit, a small spaceship with a tiny green alien emoji inside it (A/N I’m a sucker for classic artwork with common pop culture designs on them fuckkkkkkkkk) . Both of them are absolutely in love with it and even more so when Tyler tries it on, because it fits perfectly and it has pockets! Pockets!!!!1!!11!!!!1

Josh looks Tyler up and down and it comes as a surprise when they come to the realisation that Tyler is quite possibly the most beautiful being they’ve ever seen. They don’t hold this thought back and they watch as a blush creeps up the younger one’s cheeks and they keep watching as the now pink face moves closer to their face and they watch a little but more as the coral stained lips close in on their own pink ones and then they stop watching and they close their eyes and get lost in the others kiss, in their embrace. Here is where Josh feels safe. Where he belongs. In Tyler’s arms. The kiss remains soft and sweet as it always does except this time they keep kissing for almost 10 minutes. Josh didn’t even know that was possible.

Later on when they’re sitting on Josh’s living room floor and Tyler is painting tiny waves on their friend’s nails, Josh says something that they honestly never could have seen coming in the six years they had known Tyler. 

“I love you, Ty,” they whisper, barely audible even in the comfortable silence of the room.

Tyler looks up for a second and sees the love in Josh’s eyes and the placid expression on their face and they know that what they’re about to say is true.

“I love you too, J,” they whisper back as quietly as the other one. “So, so much.” They kiss Josh’s forehead lightly and go back to painting intricate designs of waves in all sorts of colours on Josh’s nails. It’s safe to say that both of them are happy and calm around each other and that’s not going to end any time soon. For this both are grateful, though they’ll never say. They don’t have to. That’s the way they are.

It isn’t until later as they lie side by side on Josh’s bed together that Josh properly inspects their nails. Amongst the beautiful blues and greens that you would expect to see in a pattern of waves are thin swirls of lilac, the exact same colour as Tyler’s eyeshadow, which they’ve long since removed. After all, it is 4 am at this stage. It’s only now that Josh remembers to compliment it so they do.

“T-thanks,” Tyler replies, all of a sudden seeming a bit shy, “um, it’s my favourite colour really.” They look over at Josh smiling, as though they know something the other doesn’t.

“Why’s that?” Josh questions out of pure curiosity, turning on thei side to get a better view of the taller one.

At this Tyler seemed even shyer than before, looking anywhere but at Josh for a while before finally blurting out, “Well, um , you see, when we first met, um I was wearing lilac nail polish and you had lilac hair and lilac lipstick and, um well I remember spending the next three weeks thinking about how pretty your lips looked and how much I wanted to kiss you and well, I guess it’s, um, been my favourite colour since then.” Tyler gives a soft smile and pushes stray curls, now pastel pink, form Josh’s face before looking away sheepishly.

Josh remained speechless for a long time before finally grabbing Tyler’s face gently by the chin and tugging gently so the younger one would look round at him. “Thank you, Ty. I love you so much. Thank you.”

“I love you too, Jish. Don’t ever forget it.”

They both turned away from each other and feel asleep in the comfort of one another’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you all so much for reading <33 feedback is greatly appreciated and ill probably post something soon knowing me so yeah
> 
> I'm glad I managed to keep this happy because I'm really not right now
> 
> stay alive frens
> 
> (also if you do not know the artwork talked about in this fic it's full name is: "The Great Wave off Kanagawa" by Hokusai and it's stunning work really)


End file.
